When cutting finger and toe nails a nail clipper is commonly used Most nail clippers in use are of a similar design comprising a pair of elongate members fixed together at one end with co-operating spaced apart cutting edges arranged at the other end, and with open sides. The finger or toe nail is cut by placing it between the cutting edges and actuating a lever member which moves the cutting ends of the two resilient members towards one another.
Nail clippers of this type do not capture or contain the nails after they have been cut. The cut nails instead tend to fly away from the cutting edges, sometimes considerable distances, which requires that they be gathered up before they can be disposed of. This presents a problem in that it is inconvenient to have to gather up the cut nails and can sometimes be difficult since the cut nails often fly off in different directions and can be difficult to find.
This problem has been addressed in the past by devices which are attached to a nail cutter of the type described. Most of these devices capture the nails after cutting but lack a means for containing the nails when the nail clipper is not in use thereby requiring that the devices be emptied after every use.
Nail clippers are often used with a nail file and scissors. These are usually separate from the nail clipper and have a tendency to be misplaced or used without the nail clipper for different tasks. This often requires that the nail clippers, scissors, and nail file be found before they can be used to cut and shape the nails. Looking for these items can be time consuming and frustrating.
An improved nail clipper is needed which includes a container that is integral to the nail clippers, and captures and contains cut finger and toe nails, and which includes a means for providing a nail clipper, a nail file, and other utensils in a single device.